


hunting season

by ailiyasneski



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Sexual Undertones, Someone Help Will Graham, Violence, because of course, from what i’ve been told, it was for school okay, it’s a prose piece so it’s very short, just shows it in such an odd way, like hunting him for sport!, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailiyasneski/pseuds/ailiyasneski
Summary: hannibal’s on a hunting trip.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 2





	hunting season

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know it’s in first person, i know. but i promise it’s bearable to read

The sun wrapped around the roof of the log cabin, burning antlers into its shingles. I observed Will when he woke with an unmalleable neck and a groan that bounced off the surrounding tree bark. A hand brushed away that brown mane, so the eyes took in their surroundings. Without the pelted jacket that normally caped him, those shoulders shrank into the chest in-between them. I couldn’t help the smile that cut my cheeks- they were always easier to hunt when vulnerable. 

Will was my game. 

I was surprised how quick the slithering pain in his knee was registered. Yes, Will, look down and bear witness to your own blood skidding toward the front steps. Go on and weep to God. I’ve placed you right where you needed to be; the protector was now the unprotected. 

I almost wanted to spare him, those righteous doey eyes that stared right into the center of my gun’s barrel. I could’ve thrown him in a cage, pressed my arm down his pretty little throat until he choked on the lichen in my gripped palm; it would add a tang to his meat. However, it stuck that he had lost to much blood, that the meat would go vile. Besides, his head on a plague in the living room would satisfy. 

Cocked and loaded, the trigger stood ready behind my finger. Will’s lips pleaded mercy up until the bullet punched the sternum. It was time to collect my prize. 

Will was my game, and I was his marksman.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i really hate the ending of this, i’ll probably edit it at some point. but if you’re going to comment, please be nice, and have a lovely day :)


End file.
